Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cup with a grip with mobile device support function.
Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of information and communication technology, it has been widely used for viewing media including a variety of moving pictures as well as Internet search through a mobile device.
When watching videos through a mobile device, it is preferable to place the mobile device at a comfortable angle.
However, it is somewhat inconvenient to carry a separate mobile device support at all times.
A prior art mobile device support is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0080201.